Endless Waltz : Truth of Tommorow
by EphermeralAries
Summary: Peace cannot come without war, and war without peace. The rebirth of the Gundams reveals the truth of tommorow, and that the Earthsphere is falling apart at the seams. Life is cheap and shortlived, so buckle up for the ride, or you waste a lot of gas.
1. Prolouge

A/N : First let me state that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters (except for the ones I made up) and I typically am _not _in favor of inserted characters, and it _bugs_ me when I have the desire to write one…however that is the case…I've had several dreams about this and its been bothering me to be written down…so here…I will probably berate myself when this is all said in done sigh but here it is.

Oh yeah and most things that have 's at the end are names that are numbers in another language (trying to keep with the main theme of numbers) and they also have pronunciations based on what I was able to find on the internet, so please don't sue me if they're wrong.

I'm not certain if I will go into great detail of the looks of each character, but I hope to get around to drawing at least a rough sketch of every character…Now that I'm done with my art final I don't have as much drawing that I'm required to do, so its possibility.

Its going to take a while in this chapter to get into the part where the Gundam-gumi kicks in…just to warn you.

"Ny-Ny! Where aaaaare yooou?" Anaoi cried out for her cousin in her usual sing song voice. She invited herself into the appartment and continued to roam around the house searching for the younger girl.

Sifir grumbled as he struggled to drag his and Anaoi's bags into the appartment. He was really beginning to wonder how much stuff she needed for a four day weekend at their cousin's _appartment_. If they had been 'roughing it' he would've understood, be really, she and Nyloc were about the same size in everything they wore. If they went out and Anaoi ran out of clothes, couldn't she just borrow some from Nyloc? _That_ and the fact that she had ditched him to carry up the bags was adding to his growing irritation.

"Nyyyyyloc! Your favorite cousin's have arrived! Where are you lil' cuz?" She leaned against the kitchen counter and helped herself to a cookie from the jar that her cousin had made years ago in one of her high school pottery classes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Anaoi jumped at the young man's sudden appearance in the kitchen door way. "Who are _you_ and what are you doing in _my cousin's_ appartment?" Then her eyes brightened and she squealed. "Oooh! I know you're a new boyfriend I haven't heard of yet! Oh my! And by the looks of it you stayed the night!" She eyed his sleepy appearance and the wrinkled boxers hanging low on his hips "I _told_ her it was about time she bagged someone!"

The man rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by Nyloc's joyous voice from the living room of the appartment.

"Sifir! You're here! Where's Anaoi? I know she's _got_ to be here…those bags sure aren't all yours!"

"Ny-Ny!" Anaoi quickly lost interest in the man in the kitchen and raced into the living room to greet her cousin.

"Anaoi!" The tall brunette quickly dropped her purse and groceries, embracing the red head that walked swiftly from the kitchen. "Its been forever!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" Anaoi laughed, and then pointed at Nyloc's hair. "I see you got your blonde highlights redone."

Nyloc nodded and smiled. "Mmhmmm."

"Now…tell me about that half naked _guy_ standing in your kitchen."

Sifir's older brother instincts imediately kicked in as he eyed Nyloc wearily. "_What_ half naked guy in the kitchen Nyloc…?"

"Its not what you think!" She yelped waving her arms in front of her face. "Its Zecen! Remember? You guys met him two years ago at the beach house!"

"Yeah…but that doesn't explain _why_ he's half naked in _your_ kitchen." Sifir loomed over her.

"Elva and I needed a third roomate to make ends meet! He's _strictly_ a friend and has been for _years_ so we asked him. His roommate was a real asshole so he said yes!"

Sifir let loose a sigh of relief, while Anaoi groaned in disappointment. "And here I thought Ny-Ny, that you had finally bagged yourself a guy…"

Sifir simply glowered at Anaoi and firmly told her that she could finish carrying the rest of her bags up by herself. Anaoi pouted and the two continued to bicker as Zecen emerged from the kitchen, this time fully dressed.

"Hey sleepy head, see you slept in today…where's Elva?" Nyloc asked as she picked up the grocery bags she had dropped. "Can you give me a hand with this? Those two will be fighting for a while…so they're not much use."

Zecen nodded silently before leaning over and picking up the remainder of the bags and followed Nyloc into the kitchen. "I had assumed she was out with you…that or she was asleep…I didn't want to wake her if she was…you know how she gets…the last time I tried that she kicked me." He mumbled.

Nyloc laughed loudly as the two progressed to put the groceries away, conversing about what to do about the feuding cousins in the living room, and how to go about waking Elva...

"The five Gundams have been completed, we are commencing work on the Talgeese and as we speak , and the Epyon is nearing completion…however.."

"However what Howard?"

"…There _were _some complecations with that machine. For whatever reason the original blueprint wasn't enough, and we had to fuse the model with some ancient mecha that Winner and his Marquanacs disocvered in the desert."

"And the problem would be?"

"We were able to finish the cockpit well enough, but when we tried to do test runs on her, she was a real bitch about it. She ejected her test pilot and refused to let anyone inside. In my opinion Zechs;" Howard took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, opposite the platnium blonde. "Its that mecha. I reanalyzed a portion of the schrapnel that wasn't used. It appears to have a specific genetic code beneath the two sublayers of metal. It would indeed seem that in order to use the Epyon, we need to find the person whose genetic code matches that of the mecha exactly. If not, she's worthless to us."

"I see…" Zechs sighed heavily into his hands.

"You'd really rather have nothing to do with this would you…Millardo?"

Ice blue eyes shot up to glare at the old man, anger burning beneath the surface. "I told you I abandoned that name the day I joined OZ."

Howard chuckled and put his hands up. "Sorry son, in my old age I'm getting forgetful."

"Hn." Zechs stood and stared at the man doubtfully. "We swore almost 22 years ago that we'd never see these machines again…that we'd clean our hands of the blood we had shed…" He stared through the glass at the construction that surrounded the Talgeese.

"You still think yourself unworthly…after all these years eh? I thought Lucrezia would have changed some things in you…but I gess I over estimated her."

Zechs frowned and looked at Howard. "No…you over estimated my ability to change. I _did _give up the title of Preventer when I finished the Teraforma project…but it still blows my mind why the public would want such a sensless murder to help lead the Sanq kingdom. Relena has and always will be more suited for the job."

"Zechs…for all the good you've done in this world …you've more than atoned for the sins you've committed. Let the Lightning Count die once and for all…do you think Lu enjoys you daily berating yourself? She's been with you through all your stages…Zechs, The Lightning Count, Preventor Wind…hell even Millardo Peacecraft. She doesn't care what name of the week you're using, she just wants her husband to forgive himself, 'cause she sure has."

"Hn." He sighed deeply and stared at his faint reflection in the glass. "You're right…however…I can't let him die just yet Howard…we have to finish this, and then…then the Lightning Count will die forever. I can only hope Noin will forgive me for lying about this."

"She's forgiven you for everything else Zechs…"

"I know Howard…I know."

"I win again!" Elva shouted joyously as everyone around the table groaned. The blonde giggled gleefully. "Everyone take off their shirts!"

"What!" Nyloc and Anaoi yelled.

"You heard me!" Elva taunted. The two girls gulped before looking at Sifir and Zecen who had all ready revealed their toned chests.

"Remind me again _why_ we agreed to strip Uno! Elva hasn't taken off anything yet! And she _never_ wins Uno!" Anaoi grumbled.

Nyloc shrugged numbly, before tentativley slipping off her T-shirt, leaving her sitting at the kitchen table in nought but a black strapless bra and a pair of black spandex.

"Oooh! Ny-Ny! Was someone trying to get lucky?" Anaoi teased.

"Oh hush up. The rest of my…unmentionables, are in the wash right now." She grumbled, desperately trying to cover her chest with her arms.

"Suuure." Anaoi smirked and everyone at the table laughed.

"Hey look, conisdering the fact that both my cousins are down to their undergarments I think we should start a different game…I'd be scarred for life if Nyloc or Anaoi took of their bras'off next round." Sifir joked. Both girls shouted in usion 'Hey!' and the Elva and Zecen laughed. Sifir turned to Anaoi and winked. " Wanna get those bottles out of my bag?"

She smiled as if to say 'I know what your up to', but went to the living room to retrieve the infamous bottles, all the same.

"You got any wine or champagne glasses Ny?" She nodded quietly and pointed the cabinet closest to the refridgerator.

"Dunno how many though…left over from New Years, a few friends left them behind and said we could keep them."

Sifir smirked and withdrew five glasses just as Anaoi returned to the kitchen with three bottles of assorted alcholholic beverages in her hands.

"Anyone up for a game of 'I've Never'?"

"I've never…failed a test."

Elva reached for her glass and glared at Nyloc. "Knock it off Miss Smarty pants…this is supposed to be _interesting_."

"Oh trust me…when she's not so sober…it will be." Anaoi smirked as she took a sip from her glass. "Your turn Zecen."

"I've…never been clubbing." Four sets of eyes, two blue, two brown, stared at him as if he were from another planet.

"You _really _need to get a life Zecen." Elva stated as everyone took a sip.

"I think he needs more wine."

"That or he just needs to get laid."

"I've never made out with someone in public." A severely inebriated Nyloc supplied from her new position in Zecen's lap.

Everyone except for Zecen took a large swig from their glasses. There was a mass passing of the bottle as their glasses were refilled for the nth time.

"You know…you two could remedy that together." Anaoi slurred as she downed her freshly poured glass. She poured herself another and let the now empty bottle join the other two on the floor, signaling the end of the alcohol. Nyloc turned herself around in her friends lap and captured his lips swiftly. The passion did not go unreturned as he pushed her mouth open with his tongue, battling for dominance as he ran his hands up and down her back, clumsily granted, due to the drunken stupor both were in, and neither seemed aware of what the other was doing, nor the audience present.

Anaoi watched the display of Zecen placing kisses up and down her cousin's neck as she nipped at his ear, before both returned to the other's mouth. Nyloc wiggled in his lap until it got to the point that they (chair included) were wobbling as much as the world that was being perceived in Anaoi's drunken vision. Hickeys were being left to rear their ugly heads the next morning, and lips were being bitten at, sure to leave a swollen lip or two later.

Before she passed out at the kitchen table, she couldn't help wondering if there was something more than friendly tension going on between the two, or if it really was just the alcohol…but that thought was lost by the next morning, just as almost all of the previous night was.

"Where you able to analyze the DNA within the mecha?"

"Its very old…so its proving difficult, some of the bases and pairs are recognizable, but I did some aging tests on the mecha and it seems like it was lost in that desert _long_ before the colonies were constructed. The person whose DNA is in the mecha never left the earth's atmoshpere, and has long since been dead, and couldn't be chronologically frozen, because the technology didn't exsist back then."

Zechs sighed . "What are we going to do? With all the technology we have surronding us, we can't bring a person from the past, and even though Maxwell may be the God of Death, he can't bring the dead back."

"She's about as useless to us now as a pilot is in a mobile doll. But I don't see how we're going to stop this rebellion without the Epyon cooperating." Howard sighed.

Zechs stood. "We'll have to figure out something…but in the mean time, how is the reconstruction of the Talgeese going?"

"Everythings' fine on that old bird, it'll be finished in no time. Manufacturing of the Mobile Dolls are going off without a hitch as well."

"Good." The younger man stated. "Aside from the gundams and I, there are to be only Mobile Dolls. No one else deserves to die anymore."

"And I'm sure there are many who believe the six of you don't either…after all Zechs, you have to keep in mind…you only live twice." Howard joked.

"Hn. No need to remind me Howard, I'm well aware of the fact…besides…death isn't so bad…but…"

"You have more to loose this time." The gray haired man finished, and the blonde beside him nodded.

"And Seben…he'll have to take on responsibilities he's not read for…responsibilities _I_ even fled." Zechs muttered, growling at his own weakness.

"And what of Adele? She adores her father…I don't think she'd take it any better than her mother."

"Yes…but if I don't we don't do this…Adele, Seben…_all_ of them…they won't have _time_ to lement the death of their fathers."

"True…True" Howard nodded as he leaned back and sipped some of his whiskey. "I'll go take another look at the Epyon…in the mean time…you ever think its time you told Lu?"

Zechs's face went slack, baren of emotions, then his eyes filled with disgust as he stared at the floor. "No…"

"Zechs! For Christ sakes the woman is going to have to find out some time! She'll be as pissed as hell if she wakes up and finds you gone with only a telecom transmitter _vaguley _ telling her where her husband's gone galavanting off to!" The older man spat.

"But if I do she'll want to go with me Howard! Don't you think I've all ready _thought_ of that!" Zechs yelled.

"You're digging your own grave, deeper and deeper around you bud…s' up to you I suppose…but that's my two cents on the matter." Howard sighed and left the room and Zechs resumed looking through the tinted glass at the many mechanics working on the Talgeese.

"Emission systems – Check!"

"Plasma Sword – Energy loaded!"

"Heat whip – Fully functional!"

"Flight mode adaptor – Check!"

"We're ready to go sir! Now if only the ol' gal'll cooperate!" A mechanic laughed.

"Good. Rastelli! Start 'er up!

"Roger sir!"

The Epyon's green eyes flickered to life and her head lifted, the hands clenched and unclenched experimentally. The heat whip glowed slightly at its side, signaling its activation.

"Who would have thought that that ancient mecha would have enabled the Epyon to think and move on its own?" One of the engineers laughed. "Who needs a pilot anyway?"

"You dumbass." Another answered, smaking the affor mentioned engineer. "It can move…all of thirty feet, and for another thing. It can't _think_ in battle situations on its own, only wake itself up, which is more than I can say for you!"

"Now…is anyone brave enough to see if the Epyon will except you as her next test pilot?" Lutient Modreski walked to the front of the mechanics and pilots, his aura demanding authority.

"No way! The last time someone tried out that gal, Seancy was flung from the cockpit, half way across the hangar!"

"I understand, and we're working as hard as we can to either fix this set back in the mecha, or find a suitable pilot with similar DNA. In the mean time, is their no one brave enough to see if the work you've all been slaving over has done anything to further this process?"

"Why doncha put yar money were ya mouth is Lutient, and get in the damn thing yaself!"

The outburst was greated with many cheers of 'yeah!' and the lutient laughed, trying to settle the rowdy mechanics.

"All right, all right. Where's the lifting cable?" The said cable dropped down from the open cockpit and Modreski grabbed the handle bar and was lifted up until he was able to stand on the platform the chest had made, when opening for a pilot.

"Halfway there Lutient! At least she let you inside!" One woman joked.

Modreski saluted the group that stood below as the chest moved backwards on its hinges, to enclose him in the cockpit. The screen came to life allowing the pilot to view the systems summary and command system. "Come on Epyon, be nice to me will ya? Don't think I'll ever be able to regain face before my troops if I'm catapulted out of here." He joked. He continued to tap away at the command center, trying to bypass her security systems. The words DNA IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED flashed on the new screen and the Lutient sighed. "Don't want to run the risk of being shot like a cannonball, so I'll just leave of my own accord." He flipped the switch for the opening of the hatch, leaving the screens untouched, before he made his way back down on the cable.

"Well Lutient? Did you get any farther?" The man shook his head and journeyed up the stairs to Howard's office, before taking one last look at the headstrong Gundam.

"_What_ are we going to do with you?"

"Ny?"

"Mmmmmph."

"She musta not made it out of the kitchen last night."

Nyloc groaned and opened her eyes to the harsh morning light, listening to the vioces of Sifir and Evla, to tired to make her own mouth move coherently. She felt warm all over, blanketed by something, even though she couldn't place what it was. She could barely grasp the concept of the tile floor beneath her body, signalling she was still in the kitchen, let alone what she was doing there and why she had never made it to her room. The pain in her head was unbearable. It seemed as if a team of construction works had re-routed themselves into her skull and unleashed the jackhammers.

'Never again Anaoi…never again will I particpate in any of your underage drinking bouts!'-

was what she had meant to say, but her head buried in a person's neck prevented the sound, resulting in a long trail of 'mmphmmps'.

Nyloc grasped at the shoulders above her, fully realizing that it was a human _body_ that blanketed her with warmth, not the hazy feelings of a hangover. She then was able to register Zecen's face in her neck, and his breath in her ear.

"Well lookie what we have here?" Elva grinned as she kneeled by her face, blocking the rays of light from the window. "You two have a little fun last night?"

With her spare hand that wasn't under Zecen's body she managed to smack her roomate's leg. "When you find out the answer to that question, you mind telling _me_ the answer?" She scowled.

Nyloc felt Zecen's body being moved, and saw Sifir hoist him over his shoulder, the young man still in as deep as sleep as ever. "Doubt it." He shrugged. "You're still in your spandex and bra, and I doubt a person in such a drunken stoupor as you _or_ him could put them back on." Nyloc looked down at herself and sighed in relief. "I'll just put him back and his bed, and hopefully he'll be none the wiser eh?" Sifir winked at his younger cousin as she smiled greatfully, and Elva helped her to her feet.

"Looks like Anaoi didn't make it out of the kitchen either."The brunette grumbled as she noticed the said girl still passed out at the table.

"Want some asprin and some water? I know I could use some."

"Thanks." Nyloc mumbled and Elva returned to the table with two glasses of water and four pills of Advil, all of which was quickly consumed. "Hey…How'd _you_ and_ Sifir_ happen to _both_ make it out of the kitchen?" Nyloc eyed her roommate suspiciously.

Elva shrugged. "It was after Anaoi had passed out, and you and Zecen were heavily involved with another. Anaoi had to have drunk one and half bottles all by herself, so really, the rest wasn't much split up between the rest of us – guess you don't hold your liquor well – but in any event we were drunk enough to start dancing around in our underwear to Beatle's music for an hour or two."

"And…" The former girl pried.

The blonde laughed hysterically. "_What?_ You think I did something with _your cousin_?"

"Well…I'd never imagined making out with Zecen at the kitchen table…not after…_anyway_ what I'm saying is it quite feasible that you too…_you know._" Elva stared at her friend with a sad frown on her face, as she swirled her water around in her cup and proceeded to chomp on the ice. "Whaaaat?" Nyloc asked in a playful voice that anyone but someone who knew her would have believed. "Well I got one of my dreams out of the way…back when I was crazy over him, I had always dreamed of something like that. So now that that's over with and out of the way I've got it all out of my system and he's probably not going to remember. Look! Don't look so sad! Do I look that depresssed?" She joked. "Can you do me a favor? Can you keep Anaoi company until she wakes up? I need to change and shower." Nyloc stood, placing her cup in the sink, and turned around the corner, to go up the stairs, Elva watching after her.

"Think she's going to be okay?" Sifir asked from the doorway

Elva turned to face him. "I doubt it."

"Where…?" Zecen's bright blue eyes opened to see his ceiling, boring as ever. "How did I…?" He stared about his room thoroughly puzzeled as too how he had made it into his bed. The last thing he had clearly remembered had been When Nyloc had said she'd never been with someone like _that_, and after that everything had become a big blur. He _presumed _they had gone on for a few rounds, but he wasn't sure. He shrugged to himself, pulling on a sweatshirt. "If anyone _remembers_, I suppose they can fill me in."

The sound of something sizzling in the pan greeted his ears as he entered the kitchen. Everyone was awake and sitting at the kitchen table as Elva made breakfast.

"Morning Zec." Elva called from the stove.

"Mm." He groaned sitting at the table

"You're telling me. I've all ready puked twice and had three Advil and this hangover _still_ won't go away!" Anaoi mumbled from across the table as Nyloc entered the room.

"Yeah 'cause you're the one who drank half the beer smart one!" Nyloc made as if to bop her cousin over the head, and laughed as the older girl flinched. The brunette finished drying her hair with a towel, before slinging it over the back of her chair.

"Anyone remember what happened last night? The farthest back I can go is Ny saying she'd never been with anyone." Zecen asked

Sifir frowned, unnoticed in the corner, while Nyloc picked up the end of his question.

"Well…I lasted a bit longer than that, but Anaoi passed out at the table and you went to bed. I watched Sifir and Elva dance around in their underwear before crashing on the couch."

"Now if only I could hold my liquor better." He stated jokingly and all nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Come on! Get out of there! Lutient will fry us if he finds us in the hangar after hours!"

"Awww knock it off! If we manage to _fix_ the Epyon he won't _care_ if we're in here after hours! He'll just be happy we fixed 'er for him!"

"And what if we can't huh? Have you thought of all the best mechanics of the Earths Sphere that have worked on this thing and haven't gotten it right? And what makes you think, that of all people, a lowly junior mechanic can make the great and feared Epyon work!"

The two mechanics continued to fight in the near darkness, while the junior continued to work haphazardly at the controls. Epyon's eyes glowed a faint green above them, angered by the disturbance in sleep. The two began to scream in terror as the control panel was covered with glowing green veins, and the Epyon's eyes burned even fiercer in the darkness, as all was shrouded with the green light from the cockpit, and just as soon as it had started it finished, leaving the hangar in darkness.

Sifir – Turkish word for 0 pronounced si (as in sit) fer

Nyloc – Hungarian word for 8 pronounced ny-olts

Zecen - Zece is the Romanian number for 10…I thought it sounded to girlie so I added an n on the end…there was no pronunciation guide so I'm _assuming_ that its pronounced Sca (a as in day) sca (once again a as in day)

Elva – Swedish word for 11…once again no pronunciation guide so I'm assuming its pronounced L-vah

Seben – Sieben is the German word for seven, so I took off the 'I' and as of now its pronounced Say-ben


	2. Chapter 1

_Thunk_.

"Woah…Nyloc…are you sure that you got all that alcohol out of your system?" Elva questioned.

The said girl had just collapsed face first into the kitchen table. Her arms had begun to shake rapidly and Sifir and Anaoi had come up behind her, trying to calm the raging girl, both holding down her shoulders. Elva, sensing the worry over their cousin, had grasped her hand.

"Nyloc? Nyloc come on! Knock it off…what's wrong?"

"GET OUT!"

Nyloc's head shot off the table as she screamed in her anger. She turned to the last person not holding her down. She latched onto Zecen's arm.

"MAKE THEM LEAVE!"

"Her eyes-!"

"GET OUT!" She howled in pain, drowning out the last of Zecen's sentence. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ny! Where are you! Ny!" Anaoi cried out desperately for her cousin. She couldn't quite place her surroundings, but she knew whatever she was _in_ was definitely mechanical, due to the wires and buttons digging into her back, it was a very small area, she was in very close proximity with three other people, and no matter how many times she called her pet name for Ny, she wouldn't answer.

"Ana, calm down. She's over here with me." Sifir called somewhere from her left. "She was the only luck enough to land in a chai- Ow! Feels like I landed on some sort of a joystick!"

"What _happened_ back there? Why did Nyloc suddenly go berserk?" Zecen's groggy voice came from the darkness.

"If any of us _knew_, we'd have been able to stop whatever got us here…where ever her _is_." Elva grumbled from next to Anaoi.

"Is she even awake?"

"Nope."

"Zecen, can you help me carry her? Anaoi, you and Elva had better leave first so the two of us can maneuver easier." Sifir stated, starting to give out commands.

"_Where _is out!"

"I think I felt an open space a little to your left Anaoi."

"Found it!"

The was a mass movement of bodies, over and under people as Anaoi and Elva made their way out of the small area. Zecen and Sifir fumbled about in the darkness to get Nyloc between their shoulders before one of the girls gave an ear shattering scream.

"Help! I'm going to fall!" Anaoi shouted.

"You're going to _what_?" Sifir snapped.

"She's not joking! It's not a floor out here, it's a platform, and from what little I can _see_ it's a _long_ way down." Elva said, sounding panicked.

"Watch her." Sifir ordered Zecen before leaving the small area to save his other cousin.

"Where are you Anaoi?"

"Over here!"

"Gee that helps."

"Well I can't see, so I don't exactly know myself!" Anaoi felt Sifir fumble to find her hands for a moment, before grasping them and pulling her firmly up back upon the platform. Zecen was just emerging, Nyloc slumping on his one shoulder. Several bright spotlights were focused on the four and there was a mass cocking of guns.

"Drop any weapons you may have on your persons! We have you surrounded! Any escape attempts of will not be tolerated!"

"State your name and objectives!" An commanding voice echoed from the behind the blinding lights.

"Woah…fellas look we don't even-"

"State your name and objectives!" The voice interrupted Sifir's sentence, clearly annoyed.

Sifir sighed. "Sifir Baye, I have no intentions really, other than to see that my cousin over there-" He gestured to Nyloc's body slumped over Zecen's shoulder. "-gets some medical attention."

"What are the girl's and the rest of your companions' names?"

"Nyloc D'Amboise."

"Elva Maize."

"Anaoi Vukobratovich."

"Zecen Aldridge."

"Drop any and all weaponry that may be on your persons."

"We don't have any ya dumbass!" Anaoi shouted. "Stop treating us like some sort of convicts!"

"Well Ms. Vukobratovich, Can you to explain why you are in the one the militaries top research facilities?"

"_May_be for starters you could tell us where we are!"

"Anaoi! Knock it off! What do you want to do? Get us all killed!" Elva asked crossly.

The plat form shook as several men that looked like they had jumped from a SWAT movie, guns at the ready, their hands drifting to the handcuffs at their waists, landed before them. Anaoi yelped as they began to pin her down and cuff her. "W-wait a minute! What are you trying to pull here! Whatever you think we're trying to do…we're _not_! Can you even tell us where we are and _why?_ Hey! HEY!"

"Anaoi!" Sifir was quickly restrained like his cousin was, Elva stood their numbly, being cuffed in utter confusion, as Nyloc was lifted off Zecen's shoulder, and the said man was wrestled into hand cuffs.

"No! Where are you taking Nyloc! Stop it! I swear I'm not trying to pull anything just don't hurt her!"

"Zecen…if would suggest we _all_ keep quiet if we want Nyloc to be all right." Sifir stated reluctantly. The four were lifted down on cables to the floor, and were led with guns in their backs through darkened corridors that were completely unfamiliar. They were ordered to stop and there was a loud clanking noise, and all three were pushed forward. The noise reiterated itself and a superior voice told them to wait their for further questioning, and several sets of footsteps trooped down the hall.

"Wait! What about Nyloc!" Anaoi shouted desperately, only to hear her voice echo down the empty hallway.

"Heart Rate is normal."

"No Brain damage has been sustained."

"Fertility is unaffected."

"Metabolic Rate, above average."

"No Injuries sustained, though by the body scan it does appear she has quite the medical history."

No abnormalities in bodily structure. Anything else?"

"Surprisingly, the young lady seems to be in perfect health, now if we can only figure out how she got here in such a condition."

"I think the most pressing question gentlemen, is how did she get here in the first place, much less with four friends?" Sally Chang; MD; now 41, stood in the doorframe of the room, smirking at the two doctors, one blonde, one brunette. "I presume you ran all the mandatory tests?" She walked over to the computer and picked up the clipboard that lay on the desk, surveying their results. "Hmm…if there's no brain damage, I'd like to see if after she wakes up we can run a neurological test on her. She seems perfect on the surface, but typically those kinds of people have some problems on the inside."

"Really doctor? I've never heard that theory."

Sally laughed. "That's no theory! It's the straight out truth, I only know because I'm _married_ to one of the people." She surveyed the clip again. "Hmm…seems like this young lady has been sexually active…any tracings of contraceptives in her blood stream?"

"None at all Dr. Chang."

"Good."

"Why are you so insistent on this test? Normally you _refuse_ to do this kind of testing on a patient, much less an unknown one." The blonde doctor asked.

"Normally I wouldn't." She sighed. "Its just that once I told Zechs about the state we found her in, he seemed particularly inclined to keep her around and do some figuring out what makes her tick. I'm not sure I want to _know_ what he's planning, but you can bet Noin won't be happy with it when she finds out."

The brunette turned to the computer consul, preparing the tube in the next room for the tests required. He glanced at the scanners that monitored their patient's consciousness and watched the bars pick up. "She's starting to wake Dr. Chang."

Sally walked to the head of the hospital bed that the brunette girl lay on, awaiting for the girl to open her eyes. "What else were you able to find out from her DNA?"

"Some information's a bit shaky, but according to this, her chromosomes of her hair have changed several times in her life, born a blonde according to what we were able to pick out. But as of now the blonde highlights in her hair are anything but real. Eye color : Brown. Height: 5' 10". Weight 50 kg. She's roughly 18 and half years of age. Her bio was not on file, but the ensigns who brought her here said that her companions called her 'Nyloc D'Amboise'."

Sally nodded as the girl groaned through her oxygen mask, her eyes opening; indeed brown; and her brown crinkled in discomfort. She stared at Sally for a moment, then at the two doctors who stared back at her, down to the wires that were covered a large percentage of her body before sitting bolt upright, some of the wires falling to the floor in the process. She ripped off the oxygen mask to open her mouth and speak, but began to cough, and nearly gagging all over her legs.

"W-Who a-are you?" She panted for air.

"My name is Dr. Chang, but seeing as I may be your doctor for a time, you can just call me Sally." The older woman smiled down at the college student, and Nyloc couldn't help but be fascinated by the fact that Sally's hair looked like a pair of cinnamon buns. Sally interpreted her blank stare as a silent request for more answers. She sat on the rolling chair by the bed, dismissing the two men who had tended to her before. Nyloc by this time had gotten bored with staring at her nurses hair and had started to rip all the monitoring wires off her body, glaring in annoyance at the heart rate monitor that let out a long beep, signaling a lack of heart beats. Sally smirked and reached behind her to flick off the monitors and let the young woman finishing removing the wires before offering any more information. "Feel better?"

Nyloc stared at her suspiciously but nodded. "I guess so, but I still…feel a bit…out of breath." She admitted.

"Now I'm sure you want some answers that will take a while to answer and I'll do my best, though I can't promise anything. Lay back for now, I can assure that I have no intentions, nor do anyone here, of hurting you or your friends."

At the mention of her roommates and cousins Nyloc's composure stiffened. "Where are they!"

Sally laughed. "Major Fulke won't believe me when I say that they're not spies, but he likes to have his fun, so he's interrogating them. Don't worry though. He's under my and Zechs's orders, so they're perfectly safe. We have to give him something to do once in a while, or he gets as annoying as hell. You'll see them soon enough, but first you need to do more testing."

"Zechs? Testing?"

"You'll meet Zechs in time, and come to understand who he is. I've been told to put you through a series of tests to see if you really are who Zechs thinks you are."

"What?"

Sally smiled softly at Nyloc's utter confusion to the situation. "Like I said you'll find out in time. For the mean time, just cooperate with me as far as the tests go and we'll be done in no time. Now come with me. You need to change clothes for the neurological exam."

Anaoi, Sifir, Elva, and Zecen all glared harshly at the Major who stood interrogating them, their backs to each other, all four tied to chairs that were tied to each other.

"What were the four of you doing _inside_ the Epyon's cockpit?" He asked sourly.

"The _wha?_"

"Don't play stupid games with me you little twit! You know very well what I mean!" Fulke brought back his hand to strike Anaoi's cheek, but was stopped by a much larger hand that led up to a much more muscular arm.

"Mr. Marquise, I see you have come to interrogate the prisoners yourself?" Fulke smirked at his four captives, an evil glint in his eye.

"Not really, I don't view them as a threat, and if I have no reason to be alarmed, I assure you, neither do you Major Fulke. Now please, return to the command center. I appreciate your work, but I'll take over for now." A tall, muscular man with long platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stepped from the shadows and gestured Fulke towards the door. As soon as the major was out of sight he motioned for the guards in the corner to free the four from their constraints.

"Who are you?" Zechs smiled softly at the young man who had so quickly risen to meet his glare, not caring that his life may have been on the line, had Zechs been a Marxist, not caring that Zechs obviously had a great amount of control in this place. A challenge had been issued the moment the man opened his mouth, and Zechs would be damned before he let it go.

"Zechs Marquise. And you?" The older man extended his hand to the dark blonde as a peace offering, and slowly the younger one grasped Zech's hand in a firm grip and shook.

"Sifir Baye."

"And what is your relation to this so called Nyloc D'Amboise?"

Sifir stared at Zechs for a moment with a raised eyebrow. "So called?" He shook his head. "I'm her older cousin."

"That would explain your automatic and protective reaction. And the rest of you, how do you know Ms. D'Amboise?"

"Zecen and I have been friends with her since the sixth grade…now we're her college roommates." Elva supplied.

"And I'm one of her other older cousins." Anaoi mumbled.

"I see. Do any of you have any clue as to were you are?" Four dumbfounded college students shook their heads and Zechs stood, walking to the window and pulled back a black curtain, revealing a series, of what looked like large and impressive Power Ranger suits.

"What the hell-?"

"These are Gundams." Zechs supplied, finishing Elva's sentence. "The are military machines, originally created for the purpose of a massacre, however that was 15 years ago. They are made out of a special metal found only in certain parts of space called Gundanium Alloy. Those who pilot these suits are only the most elite of mobile suit fighters. " He pointed to the maroon machine that was frantically being worked on. "The five of you, emerged from the cockpit of that Gundam. We call her the Epyon. I piloted her once, and she can be very dangerous when the pilot's brain can become susceptible to the backlashes of the Zero system that's installed as secondary piloting mechanism." He watched a series of confused looks befall their faces before stating. "Meaning it's not necessary, however if the pilot's mental capacity can handle it, it will greatly increase their chances of victory. Sometimes even the strongest of the Gundam Pilots have fallen to that system, and went temporarily insane."

"How is it that these things are used for mass destruction, yet we never heard of them."

"You are no longer where you think you are Mr. Baye. You are in a secret military facility in the Sanq Kingdom, in the year AC 217."

"AC? What does _that_ mean?"

"You really must be from a time farther back that we imagined – Miss...Vukobratovich was it? – if you don't know about the colonies."

"I suppose its all relative…depending on what _type_ of colonies we're talking about?" Anaoi grunted.

"The space colonies. It began the dawn of a new era for man, taking them farther into space than they had ever been – though I must say we've progressed quite a bit since then – and created a whole new type of military combat. They were called Mobile Suits. The Gundams before your are indeed Mobile Suits, but because of their superior armor and weaponry, they are to be only piloted by their designated pilots. This was such a great achievement that man started to name the years 'after colony'."

"And in regular years that would be what Mr. Marquise?" Zecen piped up.

"I believe they stopped recording them in all numbers in the year 2354, but no one is entirely certain."

They gaped wide eyed at Zechs, finding it almost impossible to believe that, like some sci fi novel, they had been dragged into a future, dominated by space and military power.

"And what's this all got to do with us?" Elva asked.

"Not you exactly, you just happened to be unlucky enough to catch the ride. It's Ms. D'Amboise we're interested in." Zechs paused and took a breath. "You see all of these are completely reconstructed from the blueprints from 21 years ago. We destroyed them all in AC 196, thinking we'd never need them again-"

"But you were wrong." Sifir supplied.

"Indeed. Reconstruction of the Gundams was going fine until we realized we needed to incorporate some ancient mecha into the blue prints."

"And I take it somehow this mecha links to Nyloc?" Anaoi inquired.

Zechs nodded. "For whatever reason, your cousin's DNA was embedded in the mecha, and Epyon refuses to allow anyone but the person who matches the DNA, pilot her, and we need her to wage this war and maintain the peace."

"So you're saying…"

"You need Nyloc…"

"To fight a…"

"WAR! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT LET MY COUSIN GO OFF TO BATTLE IN THAT…THAT…OVERSIZED ACTION FIGURE!" Sifir bellowed.

"I don't believe that is of your decision, only your cousin's"

"Speaking of which…Where is she!" Anaoi stood, her voice raising with anger.

"You will see her soon enou-"

"No! We want to see her now! We're tired of people saying we'll see her soon enough!" Elva stated, obviously annoyed.

"You'll have to I'm afraid, Dr. Change is running some tests on her at the moment." Zechs sighed.

"Oh so _now_ she's your little lab rat!" Zecen growled.

"Please…the four of you must calm down. I can assure that I know my way through the courses of self defense, and it would be a simple matter to disarm you, and even still you wouldn't have a clue as were to go in this place. I mean no harm to you or to Ms. D'Amboise, but we must at least present our position to her and let her decide." Zechs sighed again. "Then again I don't think its even _her_ decision…I think it's the Epyon's…she's the one who brought you all here, and I think she's the only thing that can send you all back, and I doubt she'll do so until what needs to be done is done."

Anaoi scowled and plopped herself in her seat next to Elva. Sifir punched a wall, and Zecen stared downcast at the floor.

Zechs groaned and sat down in the chair behind the desk, reaching for some asprin in the desk drawer, and swallowed two.

"This is going to be hell to explain to Lu."

50 kg – if I'm doing my math right she's about 112 pounds…I read somewhere that the gundam pilots were like 45 and below, and that was _way_ to skinny for someone her height and age…granted this is underweight according to the statistics of the average American female (5'4" and 124 pounds) so I feel very bad about making her so skinny…but it is inclusive to her character…so I warn all of you DO NOT GO ANOREXIC…DO NOT STARVE YOURSELF BECAUSE SOMEONE SAYS YOU ARE FAT. I do not thinkg I could live with myself if someone started going anorexic because of Nyloc's weight…


	3. Chapter 2

"See? Now that wasn't so bad." Sally smiled warmly and Nyloc stared at her numbly.

"What were you testing for?" She asked.

"A chemical in the gas triggered your memory to react and relive your most vivd memories, and then I monitored your reactions." Sally explained.

Nyloc nodded slowly, a paranoid look on her face. "You don't know _what_ I was remembering…right?"

"Unfortunately not, however the brain's reactions can tell me if it was happy or sad, and if it was old or recent. It would help enormously if you could tell me, but if you don't feel comfortable, I understand completely. Actually…you've been more cooperative than I _ever_ expected. However…some of your reactions were _particularly_ strong I'll tell you that."

"Ya know.." Nyloc started as she hopped off the examination table. "You're one of the first doctors to completely explain _everything_ to me, and make me feel completely _comfortable _ with the procedure- so you owe my cooperative state to yourself-, but I'm not ready to share _those_ memories with _anyone_ yet." She stared at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen before turning her attention once more to the doctor. "When do you suppose I can see my friends?"

Sally blew out a big breath of air and leaned her body against the table behind her. "Well…just before you woke up I paged Zechs and told him it was all right to bring them down, so they _should_ be here soon."

"Nyloc! Nyloc where are you!" Anaoi came bursting through the door, gasping for breath. Sifir was on her heals, Elva and Zecen not far behind, and Zechs following behind them all. "Are you all right!" Anaoi squealed as she embraced Nyloc.

Nyloc laughed and hugged her cousin back. "Yeah I'm fine! Dr. Chang's been taking great care of me. You don't need to worry."

"Not _worry_? What the hell! Since when did going into war become something not to worry about!"

"What are you _talking _about? Nyloc asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"So first she's your lab rat and now she doesn't even know she's going into war for you?" Elva demanded.

Sally sighed. "Zechs, I was waiting for you to come down and break this gently to Nyloc, however now that they ice has been broke, maybe you'd like to fill in the gaps?"

The former Lighting Count nodded and began to explain to the confused brunette, what he had explain to her cousins and friends, not an hour before hand.

"Are you certain I'm the one you want to fight in the Epyon? From what I gather of these Gundam pilots, they've all been in training since a young age. I know nothing of these machines or how to fight in combat. And from what it sounds like, this war is coming sooner than later." Nyloc stated factually.

"You're actually considering this? Are you crazy? What about your _life_?" Zecen demanded.

Nyloc stared back at her roommate, her eyes wide, portraying a 'I didn't know you cared' look. "Well…I'm obviously here for a reason…so I might as well go with it. Besides…you should follow your emotions...because if you don't, you might wake one day and realize you have nothing left."

"Well I'll be damned; you sound a lot like Heero." A tall man with a braid and indigo eyes emerged from the shadows. "And I thought one of him was enough…but you don't look that suicidal…so you can't be as bad as him. After all, there can only _be_ one Heero, and if there _was_ more than one…I think we'd all go crazy. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why Relena married him-"

"Maxwell do you _ever _shut up?" Wufei growled as he entered the room.

"Trust me Duo, I wonder the same thing _every_ day." Zechs muttered.

Four sets of very confused eyes, stared at the two men who had just entered the room, the first of unknown race, and the second obviously Chinese, wondering how they all knew each other.

Anaoi was the first to break the tension. "How can you _even consider_ something like this!"

"I…I don't know…but something in me tells me…this is right." Nyloc answered lamely.

"Something tells you its _right_? Are you _crazy_! What if you _die!_" Elva shrieked, shaking her friend by the shoulders.

"I don't fear death, only being left behind after." She stated simple.

"Scratch that you may be suicidal." Duo joked.

Both Elva and Nyloc turned and glared at the braided baka until Nyloc opened her mouth. "I am not suicidal; I just feel no point in fearing what will inevitably come. You can't stop it, only live life as if death doesn't exist, and if you die…well you do…I've had to many people die on me …so I just can't take people I care about dying…that is one of the things I fear the most Mr.…"

"Maxwell."

"Weak Onna." Wufei muttered from the corner, which earned him a good glare from his wife.

"May I inquire to who you are?" Nyloc asked.

"Why don't we just bring everyone down here and have a formal introduction?" Sally offered.

"Maxwell you go get Yuy. Trowa and Quatre are more than likely together, so I'll go find them." Wufei grunted and turned towards the door.

"Righ-to" Duo saluted before jogging out "Oh yeah, and Zechs I'll go get Howard to." He yelled back.

"The silent one on the end, is my husband, Wufei Chang. He pilots the Shenlong." Sally told the four college students, and laughed at their bewildered looks. "One of the Gundams. You'll learn their names soon enough."

"Howdya do? I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." The braided man from before winked, and stuck his hand out with the 'thumbs up' sign, and Nyloc laughed. "Eh?"

"You…you _have_ to be an American! I've never seen any race as quirky as us!" She giggled.

"Dude! Some more Americans! Yes!" Duo shouted lifting his hand up to high five her, which she gladly returned.

"Trowa Barton…" Trowa mumbled from behind his bangs which were in dire need of cutting.

"I'm Quatre Rebaba-Winner-Barton. Very nice to meet all of you. I hope you will enjoy yourself in Sanq."

"Geez…he sounds like tour guide Barbie." Anaoi laughed. "And you two certainly don't look like brothers." She pointed to Trowa and Quatre.

"We're not." Trowa stated softly, and Quatre blushed.

"Oh. So then you're married. I knew they'd never be able to abolish the gay marriage law. You owe me twenty bucks Sifir." Nyloc said turning to her cousin.

"Gay Marriage Law?"

"How the _hell_ do you _not_ know what that means?" Elva laughed.

"Well anyone's been able to marry anyone for quite some time." Sally supplied. "What are you insinuating?"

"Oh wow…" Nyloc mumbled. "See…as far as I know…Our country is the only country that legalized same-sex marriages…and then again its only in Massachusetts and California."

"Are you serious! There was a time when gay people weren't allowed to get married!" Duo exclaimed as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Uhm…yeah?" Zecen shrugged. "Anyway…who are the rest of you?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Wait a minute aren't you the one Duo said married Relena?" Zecen asked.

"Hn." The muscular brunette nodded.

"Doesn't talk much does he?" Elva mumbled to Zecen and the young man nodded.

"Howard, I'm the main engineer that's runnin' the assembly part of this whole plan."

"Nice to meet you all." Sifir remarked.

"Aside from Mr. and Mr. Barton-"

"Please, just call us by our first names, its far too formal." Quatre smiled at Nyloc as she resumed her sentence.

"Okay-do any of you have wives or kids?"

"Five and another one's on the way." Duo grinned.

"Can you keep it in your pants Maxwell?" Wufei growled.

"Nope. As Hilde tells me "Mach Schnell! Mach härter! Mach weiter!" He joked and almost everyone stared at him in utter confusion.

"ANEKELD!" Nyloc shouted. " Ich brauche _nicht_ das wissen!"

Duo stared in shock at Nyloc for a moment before come to his senses. "Du sprichst Deutsch!"

"Ja! Und _Du _sprichst Deutsch? Ist deine Frau Deutsch?" Nyloc returned.

Everyone stared at the two in utter confusion.

"Nyloc, knock out of it and start talking _English_. Ya know? Your _first_ language?" Anaoi chided. Both snapped out of it and started laughing.

"Yeah, Hilde's 100 German." Duo answered. "All of our kids are bilingual, and over the past twenty some odd years she's made me fluent."

"But that's still disgusting." Nyloc frowned. "I did _not_ need to know about your sex life."

All but Wufei and Trowa, turned to Duo and started to laugh hysterically.

"Well introductions aside, there is no way to get out of it now Zechs." Howard interrupted.

"Get out of _what_ Howard?" Zechs's eyes narrowed.

"Well…you have to explain to Noin what you been doing in this hidden military base for the past 6 years, she's not going to believe that some college student and four of her friends just appeared from no where. You really discredit her intelligence, and icollege student and four of her friends just appeared from no where. You really discredit her intelligence, and _you're_ the one married her." The oldest man pointed out.

"Shit." Zechs growled.

"She'll have your head for this one buddy!" Duo chuckled and slammed his hand on Zechs's shoulder. "Have fun!"

Zechs grabbed the man by his braid as he tried to run away. "Oh no you don't. _All_ of you were in on this too. And _all_ of you still have to explain it to _their_ wives."

"Aw come on man! Hilde's all emotional what with the baby! I'll be sleeping on the couch for a month what with her hormones run amuck!"

Wufei smirked. "Lucky enough for me, Sally's involved in the whole thing as well."

Duo moved swiftly and was right in Wufei's face as soon as the words left his mouth. "Okay that is _so_ not fair! You are going to be right there with us Wu-man!"

In another blur, Duo was pinned to the ground, Wufei looming over him. "Call me that again Maxwell and Hilde won't be the only person wanting to take a piece out of you!"

"Do you think they've told them yet?" Anaoi asked as all the five 'time travelers', as the mechanics had dubbed them, walked down one of the silent hallways in the castle of Sanq.

"DUO! How could you! You don't think of anyone but yourself! What about your children! WHATABOUT OUR BABY!" A voice called out from the room they had left 15 minutes before hand, and Zecen winced.

"Hilde, now wait a minute honey! Zechs is the one who said it! Not me!"

"That's what you get for holding back information from a pregnant woman…" He muttered.

"Say…did he ever say _exactly_ why this is even happening?" Nyloc whispered.

Sifir turned to stare down at his younger cousin. "Huh?"

"Well…who is it that's starting this opposition to peace? And why? They never told us that…_exactly_." She pointed out.

"I suppose you're right…but I presume we'll figure out soon enough." Anaoi supplied.

Zecen laughed. "Wow…someone's getting optimistic about this."

Anaoi shrugged. "Well she's made up her mind so there's really nothing I can do…she's always been as stubborn as a mule. And besides…"Her sentence drifted off. "We don't even know _how_ to get home right now.."

"That's great and all but can we please stop talking about me, as if I'm not here." Nyloc's eyebrows knitted together.

"DUO MAXWELL YOU'LL NEVER SLEEP WITH ME AGAIN AND I'LL CUT THAT DAMN BRAID OFF!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Duo burst from the door, like the devil himself was on his heels, as a woman with short blue hair and a swollen belly attempted to chase after him.

"Mrs. Maxwell!" Nyloc called as she halted Hilde from following the rest of Duo's path. "Really…with your baby you shouldn't be running like that." She smiled softly and Hilde almost immediately got over her anger, and smiled back at the older teen.

"I suppose your right. Duo wouldn't want me to doing it either…" She laughed. "Whenever I'm pregnant he treats me like I'm a porcelain doll. I act all annoyed, but really don't all women love it when their men baby them?" Nyloc laughed along with her for a moment, and started to help her towards the room.

"Hey chill out! You're just as bad as my husband! I can take care of myself." She placed her hand on her large protruding stomach. "I just need to lay down for a little bit." And she tottered off down the hall.

Nyloc looked back at Sifir and Zecen and was ready to fall to the floor laughing in hysterics at the looks on their faces.

"Seeing that…its enough to make any man, _never_ want to have sex with a woman." Sifir mumbled.

"Oh hush up, you don't have to go through the actual carrying and birthing process!" Anaoi growled.

Zecen sputtered. "Did you not _see_ her? The way her emotions changed so quickly it was as if she was some kind of _mad_ woman!"

"And I'm sure she's a wonderful person when her hormones aren't on the fritz! Honestly! Men are so pig headed!" Elva retorted.

"Hmph!" Sifir and Zecen turned their backs on Elva and Anaoi who did the same and both were content to stare at the wall, or in Elva and Anaoi's case, out the window.

Nyloc took her chance to slip a way and quickly sprinted down the hall opposite the one Hilde had taken., until she reach a small courtyard garden that had been overrun by plants _'I love them all…but they're just beginning to become to much' _She collapsed to the ground, and slowly her tears began to water the flowers beneath her. "I have to be strong." She muttered. _'I can't let any of them see my weakness…they believe me to be their perfect weapon…so how am I supposed to live up to that reputation? Anaoi says I'm one of the most emotional people she's ever met, Elva tells me my hearts on my shoulder, Sifir can read me like a book, and Zecen declares I'm to easy to predict.'_ A foot fall echoed in the silence of the courtyard, and Nyloc looked up in pure shock, forgetting to wipe away her tears.

He was tall, muscular, and had long white blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, the mirror image of the man she had met only hours ago. He stared at her, his mouth opened in utter shock, his eyes just as wide. He struggled for words, and Nyloc began to wonder if he needed help. Slowly his lips moved and she struggled to hear his words. Again he reiterated his mantra in a soft whisper of disbelief.

"Nyverna!"

Mach Schnell! Mach härter! Mach weiter! in german...that means go faster! Go harder! Go deeper!...yeah ew…

"ANEKELD!" Nyloc shouted. " Ich brauche _nicht_ das wissen!" (german) DISGUSTING! I did _not_ need to know that!

"Du sprichst Deutsch!" (german)You speak German!

"Ja! Und _Du _sprichst Deutsch? Ist deine Frau Deutsch?" Nyloc returned. (german) Yes! And _you_ speak German? Is your wife German?


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you all right?" Nyloc stood and walked slowly to the young man who had entered the courtyard, but moments before. The look of shock had faded some, but his posture was just as frigid. She drew closure and reached out her hand, touching his shoulder, and just as quickly he jumped back as if he had been burned and the shock in his eyes turned to anger.

"Is this some kind of sick _joke_? Who _are_ you and who sent you?" He snarled.

"W-What?" Nyloc let her hand recoil and held it, for fear he would bite it off her very wrist.

"Don't play stupid, I know someone sent you here to make a mockery. Now who are you _really_."

"Who am I _really_! What are you talking about!" Nyloc's voice rose. "_I_ never pretended to be anyone else than me! It was you who walked in here and assumed I was this _Nyverna_ person! I don't even know who _you_ are!"

"Good joke, really, now who. Are. You." He growled.

"I don't owe you anything you pompous ass! Who do you think you are! The king of Earth!" Nyloc retorted.

"In a matter of speaking…yes." His voice was low and full of tension. "You're wearing my patience thin. Who are you and why are you here?"

Nyloc glared at him. "Nyloc D'Amboise. You can go ask Mr. Marquise why I'm here, because I sure as hell am not sure."

His frown increased upon the learning of her name. "So it was my _father_ who brought you here! Don't lie to me." He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from running away.

"I never said he _brought_ me here! He just knows _why _I am. Stop twisting my words around damn it! _You're_ wearing _my _patience thin!"

The blonde pulled her closer to him, so that she could even feel his breath on her face. "Then who did." His voice was very poignant and the grasp on her wrist was making it go numb. Nyloc pushed against his chest, and attempted to run, and she fell to the ground, his hand still around her wrist.

"SIFIR!" She shrieked. "ANA-" He had pulled her to her feet and slapped her harshly across the face.

"Shut up." He muttered. He grasped her by the arm and started to drag her towards the room that the Gundam pilots and their wives had been meeting in, past Anaoi, Zecen, Elva and Sifir.

"What the-Where are you taking my cousin!" Anaoi demanded.

The young man ignored her and threw open the door, Nyloc still with him. "Is this some kind of _sick_ joke?" He glared daggers at Zechs.

All fighting between spouses ceased, and vision was focused on the girl "attached" to the 19 year old's hand.

"I said Let me go!" She yanked her arm from his grasp and stared at the red welts forming on her arm. "What is your _problem!_ You were going into shock! I was trying to _help_ you!"

Zechs stepped forward, and cleared his throat. "Seben…this girl has nothing to do with your or Nyverna. She knew nothing of you, the Gundams, or even Sanq up until a few hours ago. If anything, it is me you need to be angry at. She is here because she will be the next pilot of the Epyon."

Nyloc turned to boy who had dragged her to this room and her face softened for a moment. "Seben is it? I can tell memories of this Nyverna girl are painful for you, but I can assure you, not matter how much I may look like her to you, my name is Nyloc Rinu D'Amboise." She stared at the rest of the occupants in the room. "If you'll excuse me." Nyloc turned on her heel and left the room, revealing her reddened cheek to Noin, who turned and glared expectantly at her dumbfounded son.

"_What_ did _you_ do to her?" Noin asked, then turned to her spouse. "And explain _fully_, _Why_ she's here." Seben stared at the floor in a stupor, before Noin sighed. "Go find her and apologize, I don't think I want to know." Seben left to find the brunette goddess, meanwhile Noin turned the rest of her anger upon her husband.

The lightning flashed out side and her shoulders shuddered. Nyloc sat huddled in a corner of the palace library, wrapped in a blanket and trying to soothe her fears by reading The Abridged Version of The History of AC-1-200., which wasn't very abridged. The door squeaked and she immediately positioned her new found flashlight at it, successfully blinding the blue haired woman that entered. "Oh…I'm sorry Mrs. Marquise." She mumbled.

Noin walked to the younger girl and sighed. "Please, just call me Noin if you have to call me something." She smiled tiredly at her. "I've been working in my office across the hall and I heard you come down. I was wondering how long you'd be down here, seeing as I was almost ready to go to bed."

Nyloc nodded softly and then looked back up at the woman who had seated herself at the table. "Do...I…do I really look that much like this Nyverna person?"

Noin froze but then studied Nyloc's features a moment longer. "Its like looking in a mirror all over again."

"Who…who was she? Why was Seben mad at me? I was really upset that I had made a bad first impressi-."

"No, if anything it was him that made the bad first impression…though I must applaud you…you're the first person to truly get some emotions out of him two years." Noin bit her lip. "Now's not the time to talk about her. You had best get to bed." The older woman stood and turned to leave by Nyloc called out again.

"Please…Noin…why does Seben hate me?"

Noin laughed silently to herself then turned once more to the brunette. "If anything he's in love with you." She watched Nyloc's eyes grow wide and shook her head. "What I mean he's in love with your appearance, its like he has her all over again."

"Where is she now?"

Noin sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's…a long story...and both of us need our sleep right now."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to hear that a lot before I get to the bottom of this?"

Noin looked over her shoulder as they both walked out of the library and headed towards the staircase.

"Because it drags up a lot of painful memories…for all of us."

"So who _was_ that guy yesterday?" Anaoi asked as she bit into an apple. The three girls sat in the same courtyard that Seben had 'apprehended her in, the day before. Nyloc stared listlessly at the bird that lifted from the tree branch and flew away into the sky, drifting farther and farther away from the small enclosure.

"Seben…he's Zechs's son…he thought…he thought I was some girl named Nyverna."

Elva and Anaoi stared expectantly at their friend, and after some time no other response came, they shrugged at one another and continued their lunch. None of them had seen any of their 'friends' from the day before, so they had helped themselves to a lunch of fruit and deli meat sandwiches before retiring to the courtyard garden. Zecen and Sifir, being the late sleepers they were, still lay in their beds, unaware of tension around them.

"So…what do you two want to do?" Elva piped up.

Anaoi shrugged and Nyloc continued to stare at the sky before she murmured "There was a storm last night."

"Eh?"

"I was scared…so I went to the library to read, strange seeing as I haven't been afraid of a storm in years, but…Noin came in."

"And…?" Elva pried.

"She told me that Nyverna brought up a lot of painful memories for all of them. I wonder...why?"

"Look cuz, I've given up trying to figure out _any_ of these people. They're far too weird for even _my_ own liking." Anaoi muttered.

"Indeed…but…I think there's more to it than we're seeing. Everyone has their burdens…I just think theirs are a bit more difficult. After all most of them _did_ fight in a war from what I understand of what we were told yesterday, so you'd expect them to have a lot of nightmares."

"Why don't we blow this joint and see if there's a city surrounding this castle. Who knows? Maybe they've got some good shopping plaza's!" Anaoi supplied.

"Anaoi…what if they don't accept the American dollar?" Elva muttered.

"Well…then we can just window shop! Or tell them to put the tab on the palace!"

"If we did that Anaoi, I'd have to join Elva on this, but you'd never _stop_." Nyloc frowned.

Anaoi sighed in disgust. "Its an idea to get us out of here and I don't see you two coming up with a better idea!"

"She's right you know." Elva pointed out, and hopped off a low garden wall.

"I see I'm not going to win my battle to stay here and sleep…so lets go." Nyloc smiled softly.

"Jump Anaoi!" Elva cried out

"Damn it! How hard do they need to make it to escape from a stupid castle!" She grumbled.

"Well…its also designed to keep people _out_." Nyloc stated, her arms crossed.

"Well what about the people who want to get out?" She asked as she hopped down.

"They usually use the door." Elva laughed.

"Whatever. Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Anaoi cried. "Last one into town has to buy the winner an ice cream!"

"But we don't have any money!" Elva shouted as Anaoi took off.

"So don't loose!"

"I wonder if the guy's are up." Elva mused as she stared at a gorgeous evening gown in one of the store windows.

Anaoi shrugged and kept on walking, fascinated with the sights, smells, and sense of the bubbling city that was Sanq. She turned to her cousin who was admiring a sculpture fountain in the middle of a renaissance type square.

"S'mazing that even after this place they reconstructed all of this." Nyloc mumbled.

"You find interest in the weirdest things." Anaoi laughed. "Hey…I wonder…where on _our_ map this place would be…Ya think the country borders have changed?"

"More than likely." Elva joined in on their conversation.

"We better not start talking about that _here_…people might start staring , and besides…Zechs didn't mention it to his wife, so why would it be out in the public?" Nyloc whispered.

The two other girls nodded and they kept walking along the street. Venders were on both sides trying to sell their wares, clowns and children's theatres lured the young ones in to entertain them, cafés graced the sidewalks with their tables for eating at, and the sky over head was a crystalline blue. Everything seemed perfect.

Of course except for the fact that it wasn't.

Things bubbled under the surface, just waiting for the burner on the stove to get turned on high and give it an excuse to explode.

And someone's hand was dangerously close to the lighter.

"Yooo Nyloc? Earth to Nyloc!" Elva waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Oh sorry about that! Just day dreaming about how well…_different_ this place is!" She laughed.

"You got that right! Its really pretty and all…but I can't help but long for our dorm." Elva

sighed.

"Their! Some body stop him!" A female voice shrieked down the street. All three girls turned and saw a man in a black ski mask running swiftly down the street, a gun in hand and a large bag in the other.

"Move it!" He hollered at the people in the street, waving the gun like a mad man. Elva, Anaoi, and Nyloc all stepped to the side, as he ran passed them, tripping over Nyloc's foot in the process. She came down with him and landed with a loud 'Oomph' on his back. His gun flew from his hand across the street. Sirens wailed as police and media cars pulled up, surrounding the scene. Camera's started flashing as Anaoi pulled her to her feet, and police dragged the robber into handcuffs and shut him in the back of the police car.

"It's Nyverna Vaulken!" Someone shouted over the sea of reporters. The camera's flashed faster and questions were whipped at her in an excited frenzy.

"How are you coping with your parents' death!"

"What has it been like to have had your parents coop you up in their manor for two years?"

"What brings you to Sanq?"

"How long do you intend to stay?"

"How did you apprehend the robber?"

"Are you going to be taking over your father's political position?"

"What do you say to those who thought you were dead?"

"Who are your friends?"

The light bulbs continued to flash leaving Nyloc almost blinded and very dazed. Both Elva and Anaoi grabbed her arm and started to push angrily through the mob.

"Let us through!" Elva hollered, pushing another camera from Nyloc's face. The two girls pushed and shoved until they made it out of the crowd that continued to follow.

"Run for it!" Anaoi yelped, and all three took off running. Some reporters continued the chase, while others chose to hop in their vans to continue the pursuit.

"We can't lead them back…well you know!" Elva whispered to Anaoi.

"I know! So that means keep running until we can find the nearest dark alley!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Are…Are they gone?" Elva panted.

"I…I think so..." Anaoi stared nervously out of the alley way as the two tried to hide their friend behind some trash cans.

"Just _who_ is this Nyverna person anyway?" Elva muttered.

"What strikes me as _truly_ odd is what they asked about her parents. 'What do you say to those who thought you were dead?' and 'What has it been like to have had your parents coop you up in their manor for two years?'. What kind of questions are _those_?" Anaoi asked in a low voice.

"Do you think its safe to leave?"

"Maybe…but lets keep her here a bit longer Elva." Both turned and stared at Nyloc who had fallen asleep against Elva's shoulder, exhaustion eminent in every feature.

"All of this stressing her out far too much…and that's saying something for her." Elva smiled softly at her own comment and watched her friend sleep.

"How are we going to get back to palace? They're going to be scouring all over this area, and we don't have any money to rent a hotel or anything. Stupid reporters." Anaoi grumbled in annoyance.

"We don't have a coat or hat to cover her with…but…do you want to try taking turns carrying her on our back?"

"No…it'll cause to much attention, and then people'll think she's Nyverna again…we best wait till she wakes up. The only thing we can do…is wait." Anaoi slumped down the wall until she fell on her butt

"Anaoi! Elva! Nyloc! Where are you?" Sifir dashed down another corridor. The sun was just beginning to set below the palace walls.

"Any luck?" Zecen called from down the hall.

"Nada, and its been hours since that _jackass_ Seben said he saw them. Is he even looking for them?" Sifir muttered.

"Well he _did_ say he saw them jump the wall, so I wouldn't expect them to be in here…" Zecen supplied.

"Damn it all! Why did they assign me to search the palace! Two of them are _my_ cousins!" Sifir growled.

"Because of your probable reaction…" He supplied and Sifir stormed off.

The crickets chirped softly from their hiding places as three girls walked up their silent streets, all very exhausted. "We _really_ shouldn't have left the palace." Nyloc mumbled as she struggled to drag one foot in front of the other.

"Mm." Both of her companion's nodded as the palace came into view.

"I _really _ do _not_ have the strength to scale that wall right now." Anaoi grumbled and leaned her body against the buzzer until Elva shoved her off, tired of listening to the consistent beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. A camera on the palace wall adjusted itself to look down at the three girls, and two men appeared to open the gates.

"Where have you _been_ all day!" All three girls looked up to see a very angry Sifir charging towards them, followed by Zechs, Zecen, and Seben.

Nyloc groaned and looked at Seben. "When I…wake up." She yawned. "You are explaining to me…this whole…story of Nyverna." And the brunette promptly passed out into Sifir's arms. Everyone looked to Anaoi and Elva for an explanation and both groaned before heading towards the main steps.

"Watch the news, I'm sure you'll find out about our 'wonderful' day there."

"…_Several_ sources verify that it was _Nyverna_ _Vaulken_, daughter of the recently deceased Prime Minster Vaulken, who apprehended the criminal. No one could identify her two companions, nor explain why she is in Sanq, but witnesses say, shortly after the police arrested the criminal, Vaulken and her companions left the scene. We have some live footage to show you now…"

A _severely_ shocked Nyloc flashed on the screen, flashbulbs going off and lights in her face. Questions tossed at her left and right, her in too dazed of a stupor to answer. Quickly Anaoi and Elva entered the camera's view and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her through the crowd. There was a mass shouting of yells and questions when a very distinct "Run!" was heard and the three girls dashed down the street, reporters on there heels. The footage cut off.

"…And now onto Will with your news, Will?"

Zechs glared in anger at the television reporter for another moment, before she had the opportunity to escape from his rage filled gaze by handing the news over to the weatherman.

"There's no way we're going to get out of explaining this to her." Noin whispered.

"What are we going to tell the press?" Quatre asked.

"I'm more worried about what we have to tell those five kids." Duo sighed.

"What are we going to do with her? No one's going to believe us if we tell them she's _not_ Nyverna Vaulken." Heero stared at Zech's gaze, that clearly symbolized he was fascinated by something _else_ than the evening news.

"Zechs…what are you thinking?" Noin asked worriedly.

"She becomes her." He said outright.

"What?" Hilde exclaimed.

"She becomes Nyverna Vaulken…no one will be the wiser…and it will eliminate half the shit we'd have to clean up if we said she wasn't."

"But what about Seben?" Quatre asked, not liking where this was going.

"He's going to have to deal with it Quatre. He needs to get over it sometime. I sound like a horrible father saying that…but if he needs to play his part in this as well." Zechs said.

All the adults stood in the room in complete silence, unwilling to accept what he said was true.

Wufei broke the silence. "You sure put a lot of faith in him Zechs, I just hope he can live

up to it."

Nyloc sat between her two cousins at a large circular table with Elva and Zecen on either side of them. The Gundam pilots, their wives, Seben , a Chinese girl, and boy who strongly resembled Duo also sat at the table, everyone delicately eating their breakfasts. Nyloc shivered, even in her robe. _'I'll never get used to sudden drafts in Europe…no matter** how** many times I visit it.'_ She thought.

The breakfast continued, not in silence, but not in a highly talkative mood either. The tension from last night's news report still hung in the air. Nyloc felt like she wanted to shrivel up in a corner and disappear. Whenever anyone thought she wasn't looking, they'd steal the occasional glance at her, their eyes full of worry…all except the Chinese girl and the Duo look alike. The Chinese girl seemed _very_ content to do nothing but glare at her all through breakfast, not afraid to show it, and not afraid of Sifir's glares back at her. The Duo look alike, obviously had nothing to do with the situation, and was laughing and talking animatedly with Seben, who on the other hand didn't look half as amused as his friend.

"Who is she?" Nyloc whispered.

The boy talking with Seben dropped his spoon on the table and joined in with everyone who stared fixedly at the young woman who looked down at her lap, in which she was fisting her hands.

"I want…to know…who is she?"

Noin sighed and put down her knife. "Nyverna…was the daughter of Prime Minister Vaulken, he had been the Prime Minister of Germany for years, since before the war involving the Gundams. Her father wasn't terribly happy about this new found peace…if anything he _yearned_ for a new war. She would be your age now actually-"

"What do you mean _would_ be?" Anaoi frowned.

It was Seben's turn to enter the conversation. "What you think it means." His eyes moved from the table to stare at Nyloc's blue ones. "She and I had been dating for two years, and her parents still didn't know, which was better considering the circumstances of our families…We decided to marry without her parents knowing…two years ago…just after she had turned seventeen."

Zechs spoke when his son had stopped, his brow creasing in pain. "Someone informed her parents of the impending marriage, and they quite literally dragged her off the altar… Her father beat her to death and burned her body, claiming to the public that she was being cooped up in their mansion to focus on politics, as it would be her future career."

Noin spoke again. "It was one was of her friends who sent us the letter, telling us of her death. 'Strangely' enough, that friend ended up mysteriously 'disappearing' less than a month later. No one ever found her body."

Elva, Anaoi, Zecen, and Sifir stared at the other occupants of the table in utter horror.

Nyloc looked up from the table, her eyes telling that she had suspected something of the sort from the beginning." My only love sprung from my only hate…" she whispered. "Except Seben didn't kill himself…or at least succeed anyway."

Seben looked at her, challenging her to say more, in a look that no one else interpreted. She moved to stand, but Zechs commanded her attention once more. "No one but us knows of Nyverna's death…that is why the people reacted so." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "There's…there's something I must explain to you before this goes any further. People now think you are Nyverna Vaulken, so it would be wise to pretend to be her as the current situation plays out. News like that won't keep quite for long. Preventors may be able to put out fires, but rumors are something that no one will ever have control over." The five stared at him puzzled wondering what he meant by "Preventors putting out fires", but listened intently anyway. "In order for this too work properly along with the Epyon, you will have to adopt a second Alias."

"So you wish me to play a dead girl and a masked fighter?" Nyloc leaned forward, her face portraying little emotion, compared to that of Seben who stared in outrage at his father, obviously having no prior knowledge of the plan.

"Precisely." Zechs murmured.

"Well I've gotten the over view of the play, now where's my script?"

"How COULD you! What were you _thinking_!" Seben's voice thundered throughout the east wing.

"The only thing we _can_ do in a situation like this." Zechs told his son calmly. "This isn't about you Seben. Don't confuse that."

"I'd say it _very_ much has to do with me!" He retorted. "Not only do you want to put an imitation of her in my life, you want us to go through and _announce_ our 'relationship' to the public? Like some cattle at auction! This may be some 'play' for her, but its not so impersonal for me!" Seben was thoroughly outraged. Zechs stared at his son, anger burning behind is crystal blue eyes, waiting to be unleashed.

"She agreed to it…so why can't you?" He questioned softly.

"How can you even ask a question like that?" Seben whispered. Zechs waited for an answer, the silence making it painfully clear. Seben leaned against a bookcase and sighed angrily, looking out the window. "Because she won't have to carry the painful memories with her, and she won't have to be reminded of something she can never have _every day_."

The silence stood for a few moments, Zechs staring at some papers on his desk over his closed knuckles, that his head currently leaned on. "But she will." Seben turned ant looked at his father questioningly, one arm still on the book case. "She's not a heartless person Seben. The reason she's trying to treat it as an acting role and remain so impersonal, is because she thinks it will be easier on you. Easier for you to believe when you're not in the public, that it really is all just a mirage. She will have to cope with you and your memories, just as much, if not more…and she will have to withstand your ridicule when she fails."

"Ridicule?" Seben turned and stared at his father, who chuckled softly.

"Don't tell me that at least _once_ you won't tell her 'Nyverna wouldn't do this, or Nyverna wouldn't have done that, or something along those lines? Above all else _you_, more than likely will be the greatest person to expect her too hold up to the perfect persona of a politicians daughter."

Seben scoffed. "You're joking, that girl could _never_ hold a candle to the real thing. People will see through her in an instant."

"Which is why you and others will be so quick to judge…as it seem you all ready are. She's trying her hardest to be in the same room as you, but you're making it difficult. You're going to have to pretend to be a love struck couple in the public's eyes, so you had best get used to it." Zechs stood and left his son standing in the palace library alone.

Elva's teach chattered. Screw Europe's year round chilly temperatures, she made a mental note never to complain about the weather back home in the US ever again. She drew the blanket tighter around her and stared out at Nyloc sitting quietly in the garden. She had known her for almost half of their lives, and yet she had never seen her like this. She had turned from a bright vivacious and outspoken girl, to a quiet and withdrawn lithe young woman. She hardly ate, slept, nor talked to anyone for the good part of the last two days. Her mind was racked with inner turmoil, and it showed. Nyloc refused to talk to anyone about it, and often retreated to the courtyard garden that they had once sat happily eating lunch in. Elva sighed and sadly wondered if she would ever return to normal. She looked up at the large grandfather clock and doubted it. Shortly after sunset, many of Nyverna's belongings – including her diary, or Nyloc's background work…as she called it – were due to arrive, and she seriously doubted that would help ease the girl's inner battles.

"You're really close…aren't you?"

Elva looked up in shock at the young man with a long brown braid and violet eyes. He had appeared from the shadows and beside her, without her noticing.

"Mm." She nodded once.

"I'm Tio…Duo's son." He supplied.

"I figured as much…I'm Elva Maize." Elva leaned against the window sill, her back to Nyloc now and she closed her eyes.

"You'll have to forgive Seben…I've known him almost my entire life and I've never seen him act this bad."

"Its not me who needs to forgive him." Elva whispered. "He's killing her…slowly from the inside out he will eventually be the death of her spirit. In only two days she's taken a drastically different persona, one that frightens me because its so unlike her. I don't think I'd be able to bear the kind of things she's tossing over in her mind, but…she's strong…and I have faith in her. It's Seben's treatment of her that worries me. She'll act strong…and tough…so I don't really know how far her limits can go…but something tells me…that in the time we're here…she'll breach them." Elva's blonde hair whipped around her face as window drifted through the window and she shivered again, pulling the blanket around her as far as it would go. Tio laughed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be standing by the window huh? Earth's weather is _really_ unpredictable…can't stand it really…give me a good ol' colony with government controlled weather any day."

"But then where is the beauty in that?" The blonde smiled softly and Tio stared at her confused. "What makes the weather changes to beautiful and amazing, is its unexpectedness. The first snow fall wouldn't be as beautiful if you knew exactly _when_ it was to start or how heavy. It's the joy of being in the middle of class when suddenly you see the first snowflakes start to bloom. Or you're walking down the street and you suddenly realize all the flowers that are popping up around you, telling you spring is on its way." Her eyes shown with passion, clearly believing every word she was saying, then she laughed. "I've never been on a colony, so I suppose I wouldn't know…but…from what I know of earth…well…that's what I think."

"Ya know…you might be right…"

The two smiled at each other, not noticing the small singular snowflake that drifted past the window.

_April 14th, AC 214_

_How intriguing…another political ball. Sometimes I wish Mother and Father would never die so I won't have to take over their positions. I have no interests in politics as it stands…with them anyway…and by their cabinet's policies…I'd be expected to. I need to find a way out of this…but I'm not seeing one as of yet. I really do hate these "balls" that they drag me to. The ministers and important figures just spend the night talking, pretending to like each other, while they treat their children like cattle at an auction, waiting to be bought and make them a new political match. It's disgusting really, and it's sad to think that most of their children haven't caught up on it yet. I think Father is trying to persuade the Prime Minister of Italy's son that I'm his 'perfect match' and that he should woo me…but I'd never consent to marry him. To Father…everything is politics…he's told me several times when he's been drunk (which is often) , even my birth was a political investment…giving him the 'perfect father' imagery and securing him more voters for his position of Prime Minister. He's been in an awful mood all day, seeing as this ball is held at the Sanq Kingdom…I don't really know why, and it's never been explained to me, but he's always had a personal vendetta against King Marquise and Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain. I've never met them, but who knows if I will tonight. I think I'll spend most of the balls like I normally do…hiding in the garden._

_Nyverna Vaulken_

Nyloc sighed and shut the diary, taking a sip of her hot cocoa, watching the snow fall from outside the window. She sat in one of the many studies, heavily engrossed in Nyverna Vaulken's diaries, starting at the age of 5, up until her death, taking notes for 'background information' of her character. She drew her robe around her and sighed. This girl had hit the nail hard on the head about politics, and apparently, it hadn't changed one bit over time. She pitied the girl indeed, and silently wondered how she had not gone insane over 17 years. Well…then again not so much, considering how often she said in her diaries that her parents weren't around…and more often than not when they were they were drunk, or fighting. The typical rich girl troubles, except her parents didn't try and buy her off, they knocked her off. She heard a noise at the door and quickly, the brunette's head shot up.

"Seben?" The single word was both question and statement. He entered the room, two cups in his hands and sat beside her. He moved her emptied cocoa cup to another table and set down another before, while he sipped some coffee. "Thanks…how did you kn-?"

"Your cousin and friend never shut up…the way they talk about you, you'd think you were the best thing since sliced bread…" He smirked at her question to how he knew she didn't like coffee. "I now have blackmail."

She wrinkled her brow and starred at him confused. "Blackmail?"

"Oh…I just know a few embarrassing moments from diapers days now…" He sighed offhandedly.

"Well who is there to tell? Elva will just have a few good laughs over it, Zecen won't give a damn, and Sifir probably knows. Other than that there's no one here that I'd really care about." She shrugged. Seben sipped his coffee idly and stared at Nyverna's diary sitting on the study table. Nyloc picked it up, and read a few more pages, staring at Seben from time to time out of the corner of her eye. She abruptly closed the book, stood up walked to Seben, and straddled his lap, her elbows, locked and hands pressing against the arm rests. He stared at her in a tad bit of shock until she firmly claimed his lips with hers, her hands moving up to hold his face as she arched her back, causing her to tower over him. His hands clenched angrily at his sides before moving around her waist, rubbing patterns on the part of her lower back that was now exposed, and pulled her farther onto his lap. He tongue ran circles over his lips before he opened them, and in turn ravaged her mouth. She let go of his face and pulled back, disengaging herself from his body. He stared at her for a moment, wondering what had come over her, and why he had let himself react.

"A little research and rehearsal." Was all she said before she placed the diary on the table beside him and left, leaving Seben fascinated to find all his turn ons listed in one of the entries.

" My only love sprung from my only hate…" A very famous line from Romeo and Juliet. Juliet whispers this in Act 1 Scene 5, just after Romeo has left the ball and the Nurse informs her that the man who has just stolen her heart is the son of her father's most hated Enemy, thus saying the true love is also supposed to be the enemy

Tio Rhyme's with trio, English word for three (people)


	6. Chapter 5

Since I took so long to update since I was in Thailand I thought I'd reward you all for waiting so long with a long chapter. I still don't own Gundam Wing.

"All right. Just relax and let the simulation start. I'll give you instructions from there." Sally spoke over the intercom system to Nyloc who nodded.

Zecen eyed Seben warily. He did not like the way the young man was look at his friend, considering the circumstances. She wasn't dressed in much more than a lycra _bra_ and shorts that ended above her knees, and was floating in a pool, window in the front, so that he could see her during the entire 'simulation'. The fact that he had witnessed the scene in the library the other day didn't soothe his fears. He had been so angry with Seben that he left before the scene escalated into something else he didn't want to witness.

The young platinum haired man didn't seem even fazed by Nyloc's sudden displays of affection, but then again he didn't know the girl well enough. All the same…Seben seemed quite the play boy, and he hoped to God that Nyloc wouldn't become another girl that Seben added to his list of those he took to bed.

The light on the monitor moved from red to green and in a moment's time it was apparent that Nyloc was no longer in the room. The large screen above the female doctor showed, what he was told, was Nyloc's POV of a battle. Sally had explained earlier that while they had done the neurological exam, they had also fed her brain the abilities and skills required in hand to hand combat, as well as Gundam, which roused quite a few cries of how she 'wasn't a computer for god's sakes!', so she shouldn't have any problems handling the simulation.

The screen showed them a vast open portal of space that was quickly filled with at least 20 mobile suits. Nyloc's body moved in synchronization with the movement on the computer, or rather the computer with her, Zecen later observed, but either way she moved with complete grace and in a short time the enemies were defeated and the screen flashed to a battle on earth, flashing the changed in gravity and temperature. Like the first time the enemies were dispatched quickly, and the Gundam pilots explained to the remaining 'Gundam impaired' that the only reason it took so little a time was that they were Mobile Dolls, unable to breach a preset limit, and it was only a small fleet. Anaoi and Elva nodded, pretending to understand.

Through the entire 'performance' Zecen kept his eyes locked on Seben with an intense glare, which the 'arrogant' man seemed oblivious to. Anaoi shot inquiring looks at Zecen from time to time, but after awhile, decided to ignore him, figuring it was nothing of importance, her vision focused on her cousin.

Two hours had passed and Nyloc still remained within the pool. Only Anaoi, Sally, Zechs, Sifir, Elva, Duo, Seben and Zecen, remained from the original party of 12, and Zecen appeared only to be staying because he was persistent to stay as long as Seben did in the testing center. Sally was taking a break from the controls and Anaoi stepped up to look at them for a moment. She really didn't understand the full concept of the Gundams, but nodded enough to fake it, and as far as she knew, the Gundam Pilots had bought it.

"Anaoi watcha doin?" Elva walked up behind the red head, who shrugged.

"Attempting to understand this…I don't even _know_ what this is." She sighed.

"Which is why you shouldn't touch it, unless you want to risk something happening to your friend." Both girls jumped at Seben's sudden appearance behind them, and stepped away from the control panel quickly. The blonde chuckled. "You really don't grasp the full extent of this operation do you?"

"Uhm…would it be bad if we said no?" Elva shrunk away.

"If you touched any of the controls…yes." Seben said a little to calmly

The three continued argue around the controls as Zecen grouchily stared at the ceiling. He absently noticed the lights flickering before turning his attention back to the young woman still floating in the giant pool. He sighed angrily wondering when the hell this "test" was going to be done. He didn't like the way Seben looked at her from time to time, whether it was intentional or not, he didn't care, he just wanted the play boy away from his friend as soon as possible…and into much…_baggier_ clothing.

Elva screeched from three feet away as the lights turned off abruptly, casting the room into a illusion of night. Sally's voice could be heard coming down the hall as, presumably, she raced into the room. The monitors above Elva still functioned, but they were going on the fritz. The lights flickered back to a half light and Sally pounced on the controls in a frenzy. "Damn it!" She yelled. "The controls are stuck!"

Seben turned quickly to Elva and Anaoi, his gaze murderous. "What. Did. You. Do!"

Elva scuttled behind Anaoi who stared in horror at the flashing screen to her left. "We didn't do anything! But-But-!"

"But nothing! What did you two do!" Zecen yelled coming up beside them.

"There's time for that later! If we don't get her out of there now she'll die!" Elva screamed, pointing a shaking finger at the monitor Anaoi was transfixed on.

The screen flashed a glaring 'OXYGEN SYSTEMS FAILURE' message at all the occupants in the room.

Everyone's gaze turned quickly to Nyloc who still slept within in the tank. The tubes that held on to her loosened and she began to slip deeper and deeper in the water.

"NYLOC!" Anaoi screamed as she raced for the tank.

"Stop!" Sally cried out. "There may be electrical currents in the water! You'll die if there are!"

"And there might not be." Sifir pointed out angrily. "You think I'm going to let my cousin die on a maybe!"

"Seben!" Zechs cried.

The young man had manage to escape the commotion and was all ready at the bottom of the pool freeing the girl from her harnesses, and propelling himself to the surface with his legs.

"Someone come get her!" He cried. Sifir raced past and shocked Zecen to pull his motionless cousin from his grasp, Elva and Anaoi right behind him.

"She's not breathing!" Elva whispered tears in her eyes. "Some one save her! Some one save her damn it!"

Seben pulled himself from the pool and moved towards the unconscious girl, his long blonde hair falling about her in a curtain as he pressed his mouth to her, quickly performing the movements of CPR.

Zecen stood a few feet away, his fists shaking in anger. _'Its just an excuse to kiss her again isn't it you bastard? Probably flipped the switches so you could look like a hero in her eyes didn't you?'_ He growled softly to himself, something that didn't go unnoticed by Zechs before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

Nyloc groaned softly as she forced her eyes open. Her head throbbed and her body was cold and clammy. She lay in a foreign bed surrounded by medical readouts and heavy blankets.

"So you're finally awake?" She turned her head brusquely to the side, quickly regretting the action as she winced at the sudden pressure on her head. Zecen stared at her, his face emotionless, two feet from the bed.

"W…what happened? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here for that matter?" She quickly checked under the covers to make sure she was wearing enough clothing and sighed with relief, noticing that she was.

"The machine went haywire…the oxygen systems failed. We all thought you were going to die." He looked at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"Did it start up again? Did I finish the test?"

"No…Seben…Seben jumped in and saved you." He muttered gritting his teeth.

"Where is he?" She asked, the tone of her voice stating that she obviously wanted to thank him.

"Getting cross examined by Sally to make sure there's nothing wrong with him. She was afraid there were electrical currents running loose in the pool and he would die." Zecen looked at the ceiling fascinated, avoiding all eye contact with the befuddled girl., obviously wishing that the latter had actually happened to the young man.

Her stomach rumbled and she giggled softly. "So do you think I could get up and get some food?" He shook his head and stood.

"No, but I can get it for you." She stared confused after the quiet boy and sighed, falling back in the mass of pillows.

"He always was a strange one." She mumbled to herself.

"Ah…so sleeping beauty has awakened." She looked over this time to see Seben, his long mass of hair tied off at the neck, obviously wet from his dunk in the pool.

"Zecen told me you saved me." She murmured as he sat down beside her.

"I did." He nodded curtly, his statement offering no room for a follow up conversation.

"Thank you." She spoke more to the air than to him, staring in a daze at the off white wall before her. "So…when exactly has your father arranged this grand 'engagement' of ours?" She asked turning her blue eyes to face his.

"There's a ball within the next two days…he told me he hopes to then…but it all depends on if you can get out of bed by then…which we're all hoping you can because that would be a difficult one to explain to the press that's in attendance." Seben chuckled at Nyloc's wrinkled nose.

"If it means I have to wear five inch heals and a overbearing dress, then I think I might just fake sick for a few more days." Zecen laughed at her comment, and then even harder of her statement of 'I wasn't joking'.

"You better be. I'm not going down to that ball alone. If I'm going to be eaten alive by the sharks you are too!" He exclaimed. "Or I could always fake sick too…"

"That would be worse. People would think we were ditching the ball to screw each other." Nyloc sighed, her comment serious and frank. "About that anyway…Zecen said Sally was checking you…are you okay?"

"Fit as a fiddle. A little water never harmed anyone." He waved off the comment. Both stared into space for a few moments, at a loss for words.

"You saved me because…because you thought you were going to loose her again." Seben looked up surprise written all over his face as he stared at Nyloc, eyes glued to the ceiling. "Don't think I'm stupid. I know I'm her substitute for you. You thought you were going to loose your one last shot to make her happy. If I died in their, you wouldn't be able to even pretend anymore." She sighed. "In a weird way…Its like 'Be with you'…after one year…she came back…only…she has no memories of you…Eventually…I'll go away…and with it her as well…never to come back."

"Stop it…please." He murmured.

Nyloc looked up at his pained face and scolded herself inwardly for making him relive the memories. She sat up and slid from underneath the covers, despite Seben's protests, and moved towards the window. "I'm _not_ an incompetent damsel, so please don't start to think so. I'll be ready for this ball in two days, if not sooner. Because, and only because it is an essential part of my identity and alibi in the missions I'll have to complete."

Seben stared at her hard for a moment. "You've taken this very seriously, I'm amazed. Any _normal_ person would be fighting this with shrieks of protest all the way."

She turned to look at him, the light from the full moon giving her silhouette in the darkness an eerie highlight. "Now whoever said I was normal?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how I got coaxed into this one." Nyloc snorted, but winced as the maid dressing her drew the corset even tighter. "God damn it! I'd like to breath thank you!" She gasped.

"Ladies do not _snort_." She commented brusquely. Elva and Anaoi laughed at the pained look on the brunette's face.

"I'm only_ pretending_ to be one." She mumbled.

"Well you do look nice." Elva offered as a consolation.

Nyloc turned to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she didn't look _bad_, but it would take some getting use to seeing herself in a corseted gown that was probably the most expensive thing she'd ever looked at, let alone touched. It was simple, after the corset drifted down in multiple layers of pale purple silk, taffeta and organza, along with beautiful three inch stilettos that Nyloc suspected to be made of some sort of substance mixed with glass, and engraved with diamonds. Matching gems adorned her ears, wrist and neck, accenting her bare shoulders and long neck, her hair pulled into a curled up do, some strands falling to the middle of her back.

"Maybe, but these heels will remind me by the end of the night, if not sooner, just _why_ I gave up the god forsaken things years ago." She smiled softly at her friends, which both knew meant her silent compliance. "Buuuuuuut don't let it all go to your heads. I'm only doing this because of the given circumstances. You can forget it once we get back." Both girls nodded and let loose their giggles at the taunting face gracing her features, to which she promptly joined them.

"Ladies…its time to go."

All three turned their attention to Noin who stood in the doorway in a long dark blue gown, with shoulders and stuck to her like a second skin until the thigh, where layers of gold silk peeked out from underneath. All three nodded and followed her out the door and down a series of corridors to the main ball room.

"Wait here." Noin motioned to Nyloc who nodded as she watched Noin and her two companions slink unnoticed down the stairs. She groaned at what she suspected Noin meant by 'Wait here'…she would be expected to make a grand entrance…alone…down the staircase at the announcement of 'her' name, and more than likely Seben was waiting at the base for appearances…waiting to sweep her up into the first dance.

God she hoped her suppressed klutziness wouldn't choose _now_ to resurface.

"On behalf of all the Royal Family I would like to thank you for attending tonight's festivities, and that you enjoy yourselves to the full extent."

Nyloc rolled her eyes from the shadows at the phoniness in Zechs's voice as he addressed the politicians and well-to-do-crowd. "The government _really_ hasn't changed at all."

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called you here tonight, and I will not delay the announcement any further…" He paused for a moment to draw a breath, and turned his gaze to the staircase, where Seben awaited his 'fiancée' at the bottom. "I would like to announce the engagement of my son, Prince Seben Peacecraft-Marquise to the late German Prime-Minister's daughter, Ms. Nyverna Vaulken."

The crowd started to clap as Nyloc appeared from the shadows, smiling softly at the people that muttered their congratulations as she descended the marble stairs, concentrating all of her will on not stumbling down the stairs. The clapping faded to nothing as Seben offered his arm to her, of which she warmly smiled and slid her arm in his, ignoring the crowds gasps and slight whispers.

Slowly Seben led Nyloc to the dance floor, extending her arm to a greater distance, and politely asked for the dance, a shy deliberate nod his answer.

The orchestra struck up a waltz and both placed their hands at the positions required for the said dance, quickly falling into sync with the familiar beat. Older couples smiled from their positions at the tables remarking of 'What a sweet couple they made' or how this would stop the feuding between the Vaulken and the Peacecraft-Marquise families once and for all', while the younger maidens attending the ball scowled at Nyloc's back, severely disgruntled at the best catch of the ball being taken.

"You're quite good at faking you know." Seben smirked from the corner of his mouth.

"So kind of you to say so." Her 'loving' smile never faded as she kept with the proper grammar the maid had drilled into her head not 20 minutes ago.

The waltz ended and more couples moved towards the dance floor, the attention moved from the star-lit couple to the various politicians making political matches between their spawn.

"Nyverna! Seben! Its been ages since I've seen the two of you! Much less together!" A tall man with a heavy German accent, and a just as heavy bear gut approached them, his smile hidden behind his bristling beard.

"So good to see you again Herr Schwarzfluss. Its' been almost two years. Far to long for such a separation. Isn't that right Nyverna?" Seben looked at her out of the corner of his eye, the woman picking up on his hidden message.

"Ja, zu lang! Wie gehts' es ihnen Herr Schwarzfluss?"

The portly man chortled. "For all that time your parents kept you locked up in that villa, your German certainly hasn't faltered." She smiled and laughed along with him as her fiancée stared at her in bewilderment.

The conversation progressed for a few more moments, Nyloc and Herr Schwarzfluss speaking in German, pausing every few moments to let Seben in on the conversation by speaking English, before Frau Schwarzfluss called for her husband, and he made a quick departure to his equally as portly wife.

"How exactly am I supposed to know him?" Nyloc whispered to Seben as the couple made their way to the tables as the time for dining was announced.

"He's your godfather. And since when did you know how to speak German?" He asked just as quietly.

"Since I was 11." The two finished their aside question and smiled at Seben's parents as they took their seats beside them. Herr Schwarzfluss at not three seats away, and before Zechs could stand to call a toast, the heavyset man stood, wine glass in hand, and beat him to it.

"I call a toast! A toast to my lovely god daughter and her future husband, that they may experience all the happiness that marriage offers, for long as they both shall live!" Nyverna and Seben smiled and thanked him with a silent nod as people answered his toast with cries of "Here, Here!" and clinking of glasses, all in the name of their marital happiness.

Seben stood next, sending an obligatory loving glance at Nyloc, who reciprocated the gesture as the young man called out to thank 'their' guests.

"On behalf of Nyverna and I, I truly do thank you all for coming here to wish us well. It means a great deal to the best of us that there are people smiling upon our decision to marry." The young blonde nodded and sat as more people shouted 'Here, here' and called for another round of toasts. He reached for Nyloc's hand as an expected gesture of affection, as the guests stared on waiting for the two to kiss, as if to prove that it wasn't just a scam. Nyloc noticed their stares and leaned towards Seben a small smile gracing her lips as she kissed him lightly on the lips. News cameras flashed and sighs of 'awws' came from the married couples of the room, while younger women bit their tongues to contain their screams of rage.

Seben's hand reached up and lightly cusped the base of her neck, pulling her deeper into his kiss, smiling against her lips, silently thanking the God's for whatever he had done to get this second chance, albeit not a real one, at having Nyverna in his arms.

"You two did extremely well at faking."

Nyloc turned her head abruptly to the door way, the Chinese girl she had seen a few times before standing there, half hidden in the shadows.

"Oh…thank you…Aren't you Wufei's daughter?...Xiao Mei?" She asked in a slightly timid manner.

The girl cocked her head to the side, giving her a slight nod, her features stern, before she walked a few more steps into the room, hands on her hips. "I've been told to inform you that we've picked up intelligence reports that Vaulken's troops intend to make a move on the Sanq kingdom in three days. We know what their intended path is, and are going to cut them off at one of the passes in the Alps two days from now."

"Oh.." Nyloc murmured. "I see…thank you."

Xiao Mei snorted. "Hardly. Please do not flatter yourself by thinking I'm doing this as a favor to _you._ I'm informing everyone. Also, don't cajole yourself into thinking I'm going to kiss your feet just because everyone else is." She stated in a cool and standoffish town. Xiao Mei glared silent daggers at the blue eyed girl, daring her to retaliate before she swept gracefully from the room.

"Guess not everyone here is as nice as we thought they were." Elva ground out. She entered the room as quickly as Xiao Mei had left, she then turned to her friend and smiled, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Guess she really _is_ Wufei's daughter…a constant stick up her ass!" She giggled and Nyloc smiled with her, though no where near as heartily. The blonde pouted slightly. "Hey…don't let what she said get to you. What does _she_ know anyway?"

Nyloc sighed and stood, starting towards the bathroom, freezing in the door frame to look back at her friend. "She knows a lot more about this than we do."

"Are you ready to go Nyloc?" Zechs's face appeared over the communication screen.

The brunette adjusted her head set and nodded, pressing a few last buttons on the control panel before shifting the Gundam into the mobile position. The rest of the Gundam pilots plus Seben, Noin, and Xiao Mei quickly appeared on communication screens, announcing their eagerness to enter battle.

"Hatch opening!" A mechanic called from the control platform of the docks. The large hatch opened and the Gundams started up their systems, launching themselves head first into the dark tunnel that the hatch had revealed.

"You all right Nyloc?" She turned to look at Quatre's face that appeared on the right side of her com system, just as his Gundam appeared at the right side of her Gundam. She nodded silently and went to press the 'OFF' button, when Quatre's next statement froze her. "I understand your nervous…even afraid, and you don't have to admit that to me, but really, we'll all do our best to protect you and help you."

"That…That's not what I'm most worried about." She murmured, so softly that Quatre barely heard it. "I…I'm not sure if I can actually _kill_ a person. I know I _thought_ I could…but just…I don't…I don't know…its like there is now right nor wrong…even though I know there is. They think we're wrong, and we think they're wrong. They also have families and so do we…Its like in an RPG game…I've never looked at it this way…but it could be possible…that those that we think are the enemy look at us as the evil one?" Quatre stared at her, his jaw slightly agape. Nyloc quickly dismissed the comment and laughed falsely at herself. "Never mind…just my ramblings. I'll be more than ready. We have to protect the citizens of the Sanq Kingdom at all costs. That is our mission. Over and Out." She quickly hit the 'OFF' button before Quatre could speak again and resumed her tapping at the control panel.

Quatre still stared slightly stunned at Nyloc's Gundam until Trowa's face appeared on his com system.

"Something wrong?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Not…wrong exactly…just something Nyloc said."

Trowa nodded, sensing his need to sort through whatever the girl had said. "That'll give you a reason through this battle Quatre…you need to tell me what she said."

Quatre looked at the com system and smiled at his husband. "Yes…I suppose you're right."

"They should be arriving any minute now. All positions ready?"

"Deathscythe's ready by the pass to start swinging the sickle!" Duo's voice crackled through the Epyon's radio system.

"God do you _ever_ shut up Maxwell?" Wufei grumbled back.

"Whaaaaaaat? He asked if we were ready!" Nyloc laughed softly, picturing Duo pouting like a four year old in her mind.

"Then the two of your should stop using the radio systems to argue and duke it _after_ we've take out of the mobile suits." Noin quipped.

"Aye Aye Cap'n" Duo replied in a highly respectful manner.

"Things are ready on the Zero end."

"Sandrock's ready."

"Heavyarms. Check."

"Nataku ready for battle."

"Aries in position."

"Vayeate all clear"

"Epyon all systems go." Nyloc inserted after Seben's voice.

"Mercurius is set." Came Xiao Mei's voice .

The next few moments passed in silence, all ten soldiers at in wait, watching the silent snow fall upon the Alps, reminding Nyloc of innocent babies in the midst of parent's argument that they deserved no part in.

"Targets within range of point Beta!" Quatre shouted.

"Trowa and Wufei back him up, Xiao Mei transfer to point Delta Pi and activate the planet defensors around the Mercurius and Vayeate. Epyon, Aries and Talgeese regroup and Central point, everyone else maintain your posts." Zechs ordered.

Nyloc nodded brusquely as she moved her Gundam in the direction she was the regroup with Noin and Zechs, noticing Xiao Mei emerge from the trees headed in Seben's direction so their Gundams could work in tandem.

"Nyloc watch out!" Quatre shouted. Her blues eyes widened as she watched as a Gundam identical to the Epyon, with reversal colors, jumped over the foliage that separated her from Quatre and Trowa. In a panic she scrambled for anything on her control panel that would make the Epyon move, lucky enough to have made hit the antigravity boosters, which sent her flying backwards into a cluster of trees.

"So I've traveled all this way to see the famed Epyon, and its pilot can hardly make it move." A haughty voice resounded in her ears. "Well this won't be any fun at all to kill you. I would rather savor it and have a fine victory story to tell the Major when I get back to base."

Nyloc's cheeks burned, her eyes glowing with rage as she shifted her Gundam into an upright position and drew her beam sword. "I'll make you eat those words bastard! And there'll _be no_ 'going back to base' for you!"

"Feisty bitch aren't you?" the young man chuckled. "Just who _are_ you anyway?"

"Like hell I'd tell you!" She growled, launching forward, both their beam saber's clashing. She quickly maneuvered the Gundam so that the heat whip shot out, entangling one of her opponents limbs, the other still pushing against her own.

"Epyon! Epyon are you all right! Epyon come in!" Seben's voice shot through the system.

"Shut up! I'm." She grunted under the weight as she started to be pushed slowly back by the rival Gundam. "fine! Just a little busy!"

"Damn it no you're not! I'm coming over their."

"Like _hell_ you are! I've got it under control!"

Her opponent chuckled once more as he took the opportunity of to yank his Gundam's slightly mangled arm free of the heat whip. "How are you supposed to fight your enemies, when you can hardly work with your allies?"

"If I had wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." Nyloc stated strangely calm. For a moment the Epyon went lax under her rival's force. "YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A full out offensive attack was launched at the Gundam, using both heat whip and beam sword, and the anti-gravity systems as a propeller.

Drien grunted in pain as the Atropyon's left arm was severed and entire left half of the body's functional systems cut out. "Damn." He muttered looking up at the Epyon moving in for the kill. He smiled softly and leaned back in his chair awaiting his death. "Tell me something."

Nyloc froze at the calm in his voice, towering over him, beam saber poised, ready for the kill. "W-What?"

"What is your name...you've surprised me in a great many ways young maiden. I'll leave my mind to wander and imagine what you look like in the after life, but at least give that imagery a name."

"I…I…" She scrambled to collect her wits as she stared down at the half destroyed Gundam.

"Forces destroyed. Prepare to move out." Zechs appeared over her shoulder. He smiled slightly. "Leave him for now. We'll be sure to see him again, you'll have your victory eventually, but I have a feeling if we don't leave him for you to fight, you'll find the bloodbath a bore." She nodded slowly and turned back to him.

"Madame Epyon…remember that name well." She flicked the beam saber off and the heat whip retracted.

He nodded. "Then do this soldier a favor and remember the name Colonel Drien Schwarzhearz"

Be with You is a Sad Japanese subtitled move I saw on the plane ride to Thailand, wherein there is a man and his six year old son, whom, a year later, are still grieving the loss of the wife, Mio. She told the son, Yuji, and the son Takumi, that the next rainy season she would return, and they cling to the thought, though Takumi in his heart doesn't really believe it. On the day the rainy season starts Yuji and Takumi go off for a walk into the forest behind their house, to an old abandoned barn that Yuji claims he and Mio buried a time capsule in. He can't find it, but he does find his mother curled up in a corner. Though she has returned, Mio has no memories of Takumi and Yuji, and a portion of the story is Takumi relating to her their memories together and how they met. She excepts the memories, and falls in love with Yuji and Takumi all over again. Later when Yuji uncovers the time Capsule, they find Mio's diary in it, and she reads in it that she must go away again at the end of the rainy season…this time never to return, and sure enough she does, just after Takumi and Yuji barely make it home to see her disappear.

„Ja, zu lang! Wie gehts' es ihnen Herr Schwarzfluss?" Yes! To long! And how are you Mr. Schwarzfluss?"

Vayeate and Mercurius : _Please_ keep in mind all the Gundams have been reconstructed…as well as the Vayeate and Mercurius. Seben pilots the Vayeate and Xiao Mei takes the Mercurius.

Drein : Drei is the German word for Three…I added an n on the end…cause it sounded more masculine…so bleh.

Atropyon Antro is a prefix in Latin that means dark, and since its colors are the opposite of the Epyon I decided to make it like a dark version of the Epyon.

Schwarzhearz German for Black Heart


End file.
